


Priorities- Baseball

by ill_cover_you



Series: Priorities [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ill_cover_you/pseuds/ill_cover_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin will always be Brian's priority over his many tricks. Justin is at a hetero hop at Daphne's when the group decide to watch a baseball match. It upsets Justin but he doesn't want to make Brian miss the Hot Pecs competition at Babylon. Daphne disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities- Baseball

**Author's Note:**

> This is set mid season two. Justin knows about Brian's tricking and is happy with the relationship.

Glancing at the clock yet again Justin was annoyed that only five minutes had passed. He and Daphne had planned to meet up that evening, but one of her flatmates decided to throw an impromptu party. Whilst Lizzie was nice her friends were the type of people that Justin usually avoided and he felt very removed from all the breeders in the room. Daphne had gone outside to direct someone up to the right apartment and he was left with a group of people who all seemed to know each other making him feel even more like an outsider.

He almost considered leaving and going to Babylon where the ‘Hot Pecs’ competition would be just starting, however he knew that at an evening dedicated to muscles he might not fit in either. Besides Brian would be on a mission to fuck the winner (and many of the other contestants) which wasn’t Justin’s idea of a perfect evening.

“I bet you’re queer.” Hearing these words snapped Justin’s attention back to the room, but he found they weren’t directed at him.

“I’m not.” A red faced teen exclaimed indignantly to the crowd that was forming round him.

“Then where’s your make-believe girlfriend this time, Tom?” Another challenged him.

“She’s not feeling well.” Tom replied.

“Or she’s a cover to hide the fact you take it up the ass.” The first guy, who Justin vaguely remembered was called Will, challenged.

“Everyone calm down!” Lizzie commanded. “I’ve met his girlfriend so she definitely exists. He’s not gay.”

Justin looked at their expressions of relief in disgust.

“What’s happening?” Daphne stood in the doorway to the apartment.

“We’re making sure that Tom isn’t a fairy.”

“What difference would it make if he was?” Daphne challenged making Justin realise yet again why he loved his best friend. She was always ready to leap to the defence of someone who was being bullied and right now it looked as if she was squaring herself up for a fight.

“I don’t want to be at a party with any fags.” Will responded, “Can’t enjoy myself if I have to stop some queer groping my ass.”

“I’m queer.” Justin spoke up knowing it was a dangerous statement in a room of homophobes, but unable to keep quiet. “And nothing would make me want to touch your ass.”

He was surprised to see some people smiling encouragingly at him or even laughing at what he said. Spurred on he continued, “I’m sorry to disappoint you, but with a body like that I doubt you’ll have any girls groping your ass either.”

As many of the girls nodded in agreement Will went red with embarrassment and anger, “Just don’t try anything with me!”

“Don’t worry. I have an incredibly hot boyfriend who fucked me before I came over here… twice. There’s no way I’d want you after that.”

As many of the expressions turned to shock at his words Daphne walked over to him.

“You were awesome!” She squealed.

“And you were _fabulous_ darling.” He replied in as camp a voice as possible making her burst out laughing.

* * *

Brian pounded into the ‘Hot Pecs’ winner remembering the rush of exhilaration he had had at so easily landing the biggest prize of the night (himself excluded). Once the winner had climbed down off the stage he had been surrounded by men eager to seduce the heavily muscled man, but when Brian approached the crowd had thinned with regulars realising their chances had been greatly reduced. Some still tried to flirt with the man, but it only taken Brian a few seconds and a few words to lead the man to the backroom… and find out what a disappointment he was. It seemed that the man had taken to bodybuilding in place of a personality and in the hope that a great body would make up for him lacking in another all-important department. At least that wasn’t such an issue with Brian topping, but the noises he was making certainly were. The trick was practically squealing with joy at the pleasure Brian was giving him and the noise was quite a turn off for Brian. If it wasn’t for the feel of the warm, tight ass he would struggle to enjoy the fuck. He was more turned on from the pride of proving his credentials as the King of Babylon by fucking the most sought after man in the club. He didn’t need a contest to prove that Brian fucking Kinney was the hottest stud there… though Justin had sure been hot when he had won the competition.

“Fuck!” Brian came hard just thinking about the little twat and how hot he had looked dancing on the stage.

The trick squealed loudly coming for the second time and turned to look at Brian in adoration, “That was amazing.”

“Yes… it was unbelievable.” Brian replied, his sarcasm missed by the man who preened at his words.

After that unsatisfactory experience Brian knew he needed to find someone better. He had already had the man who came second in the competition so he hunted down the guy who had won third place.

* * *

A few hours into the party Justin was enjoying dancing with Daphne and some of her friends when the music stopped. A few people groaned, but most glanced at the time and hurried for places near the TV.

“What’s going on?” Daphne asked as they were called over.

“It’s the game!” Tom replied surprised they didn’t know and Justin soon found himself squeezed onto a chair with Daphne, whilst some guys perched on the arms of the chair.

When the TV was switched on Justin’s heart sank: it was a baseball game. The TV had only been on for about a minute and already he was sweating and breathing too quickly. 

“Are you alright?” Daphne whispered quietly.

“I’m fine.” He relied with a fake smile though they both knew he was lying.

Not being a sports fan Justin had not seen a match since he was attacked and didn’t realise it would affect him so much. By looking down he was able to avoid the action which helped slightly and remembering the doctors’ advice he tried to picture himself in a calm environment. Closing his eyes he imagined himself at the Loft curled up on their bed and concentrated on the feel of the expensive duvet covering him and Brian’s arms surrounding him, keeping him safe. Whilst Brian would never admit to cuddling there were times as they drifted off to sleep that Justin would snuggle nearer and though Brian pretended to be asleep Justin could detect a tightening of his boyfriend’s arms as he held him closer to him.

“Thwack” He was jolted from his thoughts by the sound of a bat smashing into the ball. Unintentionally his eyes lifted to the screen and for a moment he sat frozen as a slow motion replay was used to repeat the action from many angles.

Gazing with horror Justin watched as the bat swung in slow motion connecting powerfully with the ball which in his mind became his own head. It was like Gus’ birthday all over again where his mind became so full of his vague memories that he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“I can’t watch this.” he muttered to Daphne and headed shakily to her room.

“Looks like the fag’s scared of watching sport!” Will jeered but Justin was too upset to register the taunt.

“Shut up!” Daphne hissed following her friend. Linking her arm through his as Justin’s shaking became worse she helped him reach her room.

“I just had to get out of there.” He explained as he sat down heavily on the bed, then with a groan lay down. Daphne quickly followed so that she was lying next to him.

“I’m sorry you had to watch that. It must have been horrible.” He just nodded at her words and looking across Daphne was concerned about how pale he was.

“It’s time for your breathing exercises.” Daphne’s spot on impression of his therapist made Justin smile weakly and to her relief he focussed on breathing deeply and more slowly.

“In, two, three, four and out, two, three, four, five…” She repeated breathing with him until he started to relax.

“How are you doing?” She asked as the color started to return to his cheeks.

“Better than I was- thanks to you.” He answered honestly.

“Remember that when I’m pregnant and need to practice my breathing.” She replied.

“I’m pretty sure that’s a job for the father.” He responded.

“How do you know that won’t be you? Perhaps I’ll end up marrying a lesbian in which case I’d want you to provide the sperm.”

He didn’t know whether to be flattered or exasperated. He went for the latter. “Daphne, you do realise you can’t just choose to be gay?”

“But I want to be cool too! Look how much fun pride is!!”

“You’re a freak.” He responded for the thousandth time. Sometimes it was the only thing to say to his best friend.

Daphne was pleased to see she had distracted Justin from thinking about the bashing. “Do you want to spend the night?” She asked knowing that Justin was still too shaken to walk back.

“Thanks but I think I’ll head back.” He needed to feel the security of being in his own bed in familiar surroundings. Seeing his best friend’s expression he reassured her “I’ll take the next bus home instead of walking though.”

“There isn’t one for nearly an hour.” Daphne reminded him. “Can’t you get someone to give you a lift?”

“One of the breeders?” Justin asked in disbelief.

“No, though I would do if I had my car. I meant Brian.”

“It’s an important night for him at Babylon.” Justin told her, “I don’t want to interrupt him.”

“So? You’re more important to him.” She argued.

Justin was determined not to ruin his boyfriend’s night, but a few minutes later when Justin went to the bathroom Daphne stole his phone.

* * *

“What?” Brian had just found the guy he wanted to fuck when his phone rang.

“Brian?” Daphne could barely hear him over the loud music.

“Who the fuck is this?”

“It’s Daphne. I’m ringing about Justin.” Her words immediately caught Brian’s attention.

“Is he okay?”

“He’s fine.” Daphne quickly reassured him that nothing serious had happened. “But there was a baseball match on TV and it upset him. He’s insisting he’ll get the bus back, but he’s pretty shaken.”

“I’ll come and get him.” Brian answered firmly before hanging up and turning back to the trick. “Looks like you lose again.”

* * *

“You called him?” Justin gasped having a princess moment. “Do you know how many times he’s had to cancel his plans because I’m freaking out? All the time! I hate being such a responsibility!”

“Justin calm down. Aren’t you always telling me that Brian always does exactly what he wants- no apologies, no regrets? Have you ever considered Brian actually cares about you and wants to help you?”

Justin knew she was right about Brian, but that didn’t stop him regretting how much he depended on his boyfriend. Perhaps it was best to look on the positive side though and realise that through looking after him Brian was showing how much he cared in ways he couldn’t voice.

* * *

Surprisingly quickly Brian knocked on the door to the apartment and Daphne led him to her room where Justin was lying on the bed again.

“Hey Princess.” When Justin scowled at his words Brian knew his boyfriend was on the way to recovery.

“Stop calling me that.” Justin growled sitting up, but he was placated when the older man leant down to give him a soft kiss.

“Having fun with the breeders?” Daphne rolled her eyes at Brian’s words but a quick smile from him quickly disarmed her.

“So much.” Justin muttered sarcastically, “Watching baseball is my favorite thing to do.”

“Those poor heteros. Watching sport because they can’t get laid.”

“Never knowing the pleasure of having their ass fucked.” Justin continued in the same mock sympathetic voice before cheekily adding, “A pleasure you don’t receive often enough.” Brian’s presence was really making him as bad as new.

“I wouldn’t want to deprive you.” Brian muttered hoping to close the matter.

“Then perhaps you lucky homosexuals would like to get lost and leave this poor straight girl in peace.” Daphne cut in but her soft tone made up for her harsh words.

“Love you too Daphne.” Justin gave her a hug before turning to Brian, “I’m sorry you had to leave Babylon early.”

“I think the blow job in the car will make up for it.” Brian decided making Daphne snort in shock and laughter.

“I’ll just go check on.. the..umm..” She decided to leave the couple alone.

“What makes you so sure you’ll get a blow job?” Justin asked though he was inwardly excited about the prospect.

“Because that’s the cost of this journey.” Brian confidently told him.

“You sell yourself cheap Mr Kinney.” Justin moved closer to his boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his neck, loving the way they fit perfectly together.

“Oh I’ll be fucking you when we get home.” Brian assured him in a cocky tone which sent shivers down Justin’s spine. “But by then you’ll be begging for it.”

“You missed something out.” Justin told him in a mock reproachful voice.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. You haven’t repaid me for cooking dinner. That will be one rim job.”

“I suppose I better pay up.” Brian smiled, “and if you don’t get your hot ass moving I’ll be doing it right here.”

Not wanting to upset Daphne by fucking in her room Justin dragged his boyfriend out of the room to the front door, pausing only to shout goodbye to his best friend.

 


End file.
